


The Kissing Test

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Booth aren’t sure what to do, Spike gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bones or Angel. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

From the moment Angel lays eyes on the other man he feels stupid, can’t move. For a moment he wonders is Angelus has been pulled from him and made real. It’s a long enough pause that Spike gets bored. He pokes Angel. Angel’s eyes snap around to Spike, then back to the man staring at him.

Spike rolls his eyes, steps forward and with a smirk kisses the man.

“Nope, not evil,” Spike decides.

Grabbing Spike by the back of his collar and pulling him away Angel tries to repair the damage, “I’m sorry, that’s Spike. I’m Angel…”

“Seeley Booth.”


End file.
